Letter Love
by Mentathial
Summary: James Potter has pined after Lily Evans for years but now that they are heads of rival schools it's all going to change right? Right? Or maybe not...after all somethings never change. Written for Quidditch League.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hey everyone! So this one's a Muggle A/U. Also it's for QL so the prompts used are-_

 _letter style fic_

 _free (word)_

 _reach (word)_

 _Formal Letter_

 _Delivery Date: 4th April, 2015_

From the Desk of Remus Lupin, Assistant Principal

Dear Principal Evans,

On behalf of the Marauders' School, we take great pleasure in inviting your academy to the annual Prongs Festival held at our institution from the 10th to the 14th of April, 2015.

We would be honoured by your presence.

Yours faithfully,

Remus John Lupin

Assistant Principal, Marauders' School for Boys

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 4th April, 1:26 PM_

My dearest Alice,

Can you believe the _nerve_ of the Marauders' School? I just received a third invitation to their Prongs Festival. This time it came from Remus' desk, but I'm sure their arrogant toe rag of a principal put him up to it. It's pathetic. James Potter needs to move on from his silly little crush and stop bothering me and my school. Really, how many times do I have to decline their invitations?

On a more personal note, are you coming to the Library Meet this Wednesday? I will be there after I have completed all my after-school duties. Being principal can be such a chore, especially when having to deal with rival schools like Marauders'!

Hoping to see you Wednesday,

Lily

P.S. Has Frank proposed yet?

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 4th April, 1:43 PM_

From the Desk of Remus Lupin, Assistant Principal

Dear Prongs,

I sent the invitation off to Evans' Academy with an intern this morning, but please don't get your hopes up. They have refused twice already. I think Lily is beginning to feel personally stalked. She's not in love with you, and despite the fact that it hurts you; going after her like this is just driving her farther from you. You are rivals in every sense of the term. Chasing after her was fine in college—hilariously entertaining to the rest of us, as well—but you are twenty-nine now and it's time you mature, Prongs.

I hope you pay attention to what I have written and don't let the bitterness get to you.

Moony

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 4th April, 2:31 PM_

From the Desk of Professor Sirius Black

Moooony,

Why aren't you picking up your office phone? Have you got a girl in there? That's highly unprofessional, sir. I approve.

Anyway, I've seen the memo you wrote to Prongs, and I'm disturbed. Mooony, we've got to get rid of your stupid ideas of removing Prongs from Mission: Get Lily! He's put nine years into this. Don't make him stop now.

See you after school, if you aren't still with that girl in your office! I'm free at five. Want to grab drinks at the Hog's Head Café?

Looooooove,

Padfoot

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 4th April, 4:44 PM_

Dear Lily,

Maybe you are reading too much into things, sweetheart. Who knows? Maybe Principal Potter has gotten over you and is only inviting you to Prongs Fest for school rivalry's sake. It has been so long since you've seen him, after all! You decline their invitations every year.

I wish I could write more but Frank's taking me on a date. Talk later!

Love,

Alice

P.S. Maybe he will propose today? Too excited to write more.

 _Formal Letter_

 _Delivery Date: 8th April, 2015_

From the Desk of Jenny Mist, Assistant Principal

Dear Sir,

The Evans' Academy for Girls would be delighted to attend the Prongs Festival. We will send along a list of the events in which we will be participating shortly.

Yours faithfully,

Jenny Mist

Assistant Principal, Evans' Academy for Girls

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 8th April, 9:15 AM_

Dear Alice,

WHAT HAVE I DONE? I AGREED to go to Marauders'! I had Jenny send out the acceptance letter this morning. I hope you're right about Potter being over me. I really do want to put the past behind us. Professor Severus from Riddle's Institution is strongly opposed to it, saying a bully never changes, but it's been years. Surely he's matured at least a little? I hope I have done the right thing. Maybe Severus just wants to keep Evans' Academy away so his school has a chance at winning something.

Woman, tell me all about the date! Where did Frank take you? What did you eat? Did you see a movie or was it a candlelight dinner? What colour bridesmaid dress should I buy?

Love,

Lily

P.S. I'm trying to finalize the summer reading list for the students. What books will teenage girls enjoy reading? I want to throw in a few modern ones among the classics…have you ever read Divergent?

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 8th April, 10:46 AM_

From the Desk of Principal Potter

Moony,

SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! Oh, let's declare a holiday in school! Wait, no, that's stupid, but can we give every student a free period at the end? For fest practice, of course. SHE SAID YES! Why won't you answer your damn office phone?

On the other hand, we _have_ to defeat Evans' Academy at everything and show Evans that even if she keeps turning me down, my students still rock, but then again, she didn't turn me down, did she? SHE SAID YES!

So happy I could die,

Prongs

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 8th April, 10:52 AM_

From the Desk of Remus Lupin, Assistant Principal

Dear Prongs,

CALM DOWN, mate! She said yes to THE FEST; not to marrying you. We do need to give students time to practice, though, so we can give them the last class free.

My office phone isn't working, so stick to emails and memos if you need to reach me.

Your friend,

Moony.

 _Formal Letter_

 _Delivery Date: 9th April, 2015_

 _From the Desk of Jenny Mist,_ _Assistant Principal_

Dear Sir,

Here is the list of events our students will be undertaking:

• Treasure Hunt

• Creative Writing

• Machine Making

• Chess

• Cycle Racing

• Pop Music

• Talent Show

• Prankster Rules

• Graffiti

• Television Show

Yours faithfully,

Jenny Mist

Assistant Principal, Evans' Academy for Girls

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 9th April, 12:33 PM_

Dear Alice,

Have you seen the list of events for Prongs Fest? Those idiots! Bike Racing? What if someone gets hurt? I'm allowing my students to take part in all the events, but I am taking extreme precautions. I will be chaperoning, as will Nymphadora Tonks, the games teacher. Between the two of us, Marauders' will hopefully be too intimidated to try any tricks.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Thank God someone made Sirius Black leave motorcycle racing out of it. Must have been Remus.

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 9th April, 1:19 PM_

From the Desk of Professor Marlene McKinnon

Proongs,

(This is Padfoot, I'm out of memo paper so I nicked some from McKinnon's desk.) How can you do this to me year after year? All I ask is one lousy Motorcycle Race but every year you squash it down to BIKE RACING. Prongs, you wound me. Our friendship is over, our love trodden underfoot.

With tears,

Padfoot.

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 9th April, 1:22 PM_

Padfoot,

Motorcycle racing is not going to happen.

With tissues,

Prongs

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 10th April, 8:17 PM_

Dear Alice,

I NEVER expected this! Seeing Potter again after all these years…I hate to admit it but I have to get it off my chest: HE LOOKED SO HANDSOME!

Also, he was so helpful (unlike Severus, who spent the entire night glaring at people who tried to talk to the Riddle's students). Potter was always there to help everyone, whichever school they might be from. Sirius, of course, is as big a dunderhead as ever, and Remus the voice of reason. Talking to them after so long brought back old memories.

Also, it looks like my games teacher has a little something brewing with REMUS! Hmm…I'll have to keep an eye on that situation.

Oh and my students won in Machine Making and Pop Music! You should have seen Potter and Black's faces!

Love,

Lily

 _In-Office Memo_

 _Delivery Date: 10th April, 9:24 PM_

Moony,

Did you see her? She looked so beautiful! Of course, you saw her, she was talking to us. SHE TALKED TO ME! LILY EVANS!

Still unsure about how her students managed to win in two categories. I notice you were the judge for Machine Making. Was that gym teacher from Evans' bribing you? I'm all for you finding a girl, Moony, but not at the expense of winning!

We do need to work on our Graffiti. Three schools scored more than us in that department!

SHE SPOKE TO ME.

Prongs

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 11th April, 10:00 AM_

Dearest Alice,

How come I haven't heard from you? Are you even home? I know you hate to text, but at least pick up your cell when I call!

Alice, this is serious. I think my feelings are coming back.

What if I can't control myself this time? Everyone will make fun of me. All those years, when he would ask me out as a joke, I knew if I said yes I'd end up humiliated.

But maybe he's matured now. Maybe it would end up okay?

In dire need of help,

Lily

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 11th April, 12:39 PM_

Dear Remus,

The plan's working! Lily thinks I'm not home. I think, if we keep this up, we can get the two of them together by the end of the Fest. God knows they have loved each other long enough!

Love,

Alice

P.S. What is this I hear about YOU AND TONKS?

P.P.S. Tell Sirius to start Phase B.

 _Text Message_

 _Delivery Date: 11th April, 3:36 PM_

Hey Remus! This is Tonks. Thanks for your number. You want to go for coffee after this event?

 _Text Message_

 _Delivery Date: 11th April, 3:37 PM_

Hi Tonks. I would love to get a coffee. Hog's Head Café at 5:00 sound okay? —Remus

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 12th April, 8:43 AM_

PRONGS,

I saw MOONY at the Hog's Head last night. With our cousin NYMPY!

Lily was there, too. With Snape, from Riddle's Institution. They looked cozy.

Sorry bro,

Padfoot

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 11th April, 8:59 AM_

Padfoot,

STOP JOKING! Lily wouldn't date _him._ They were friends in college, but she always said she didn't like him that way.

Oh, God. What if she _is_ going out with someone else? I have to do something. We have to _do_ something.

Prongs

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 12th April, 4:56 PM_

Dear Remus, Alice, and Sirius,

The plan's working! Lily is definitely interested in James, and we all know how James feels about Lily. I hope it works out. She'so scared of getting her heart broken that she doesn't even realize she's found true love.

Sirius, it's time to talk him into that Phase C we talked about.

(Remus, another coffee?)

Tonks

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 13th April, 8:12 PM_

Dear Alice,

I think that's it! I can't stand it anymore! Today I found this in my purse:

 _Lily Evans,_

 _I know I am being forward, but please give me one chance. For years I have obsessed about you, you are always on my mind; whether it be defeating you at Prongs Fest or loving you back in college. Please give me one chance Lily. Please. I will wait for you outside the Administration Building at 9:00._

 _It_ _'_ _s not a prank. Not this time._

 _With hope, and_ _—_ _dare I say it?_ _—_ _love,_

 _James Potter._

Alice, I can't resist him anymore. I have to go. I think this time it's for real.

Lily

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 14th April, 12:31 PM_

You are cordially invited to the wedding of,

James "Prongs" Potter

And

Lily Amelia Evans.

Venue:Marauders' School for Boys

Date: 15th April 2015

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 14th April, 12:35 PM_

JAMES POTTER!

What are you thinking? Mailing me my own wedding card at the SCHOOL email?

We just got together _last night,_ you dolt. Don't you think setting a date this early is a bit premature?

Lily

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 14th April, 12:44 PM_

Dear Lily,

You look so cute when you are angry. Your nose scrunches up and you get red in the face. The mental image is adorable.

I've been saying since college that I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. Why not make it official? I forwarded the email to everyone at your school, at my school, and in our extended families. You'd better show up wearing white. Don't want to disappoint them!

Love,

James

 _Email_

 _Delivery Date: 14th April, 12:46 PM_

Should have known a relationship with you would mean constant pranks.

You're lucky I love you, Potter.

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


End file.
